It's a Apple, it's a Weapon
by Unfortunate screwball
Summary: Blame a comic fun fan comic about Snow and Regina. it should be funny, I might make more.


It's A Weapon

A funny look at once upon a time, Snow and Regina start an argument over Henry. Emma tries to stop them. One shot! Maybe?!

Inspirations for this story:

art/Dat-Subconscious-338555491

art/Just-run-339215616

During the last few days in storybrooke, Emma and Regina had made a huge leap. It was due to Henry, the young child loved Emma. But she really was more of a buddy, she snuck you candy when mom wasn't suppose to know. Regina on the other hand was defiantly undeniably mom, so both women had begrudgingly agreed to share him. Emma and Regina created a set schedule in an effort to make things work.

And today was Regina's day, while she waited she decided to collect some of her red apples off her favorite tree. Basket in hand she wondered through her yard eyeing it. She hadn't had too much time to spend pruning it, the poor tree still had the injury caused by one Miss Swan. Regina caressed the branch with a sigh, remembering how the blonde showed unsounded courage against someone who was feared by all. It made her smile, but only for a second before she shook those crazy thoughts away. She pulled away from the branch enough to start collecting, a few apples. She heard a very light set of footsteps; she could guess anyone in town. However the individual in question revealed themselves easily "Ahem."

Regina turned to see Mary Margret, or better known as Snow. Regina didn't hid her distain, rolling her eyes "Yes?" Snow adjusted herself before opening up "You can't see him any longer." This made Regina's eyebrow rise "Excuse me?" Snow crossed her arms "You heard me." Regina's hands tightened into a fist, "I don't know who you're referring to, dear." Snow's eyes narrowed "You know exactly, who I'm talking about." She tried so hard to make herself look bigger, it was rather pathetic. Regina growled "If you are referring to my son." Snow's voice snapped "Your son! He's my grandson!" their voices started to get louder. Just as a little yellow bug made itself home in Regina's drive way. Emma saw her mother and Regina arguing it out. "Great…" She turned towards Henry, "Go inside kid, I'll be right behind you." Henry nodded knowing not to get involved. As his birth mother walked towards them, she could clearly hear Snow protest "I said no!" as Regina's voice rang equal "I don't care what you say! I'm his mother, I should get to see him when I want!"

Emma now was within ear shot, "Hey, you two, knock it off." Her voice totally ignored as Snow roared out "You're not going to see him! You're a bad influence!" Regina stepped closer scoffing "Henry is my son, I love him." Emma wiggled in-between them "Stop it you too." She made sure her voice was louder. Snow pushed into Emma "No! Means No!" Her hands slowly pulling at her sleeves, Regina mimicked this action "He's mine!" Emma was starting to realize what a pimple probably felt like under pressure. Her mother turned to her "Emma, she's a threat to Henry, you can't let her near him! You are his mother too!" Regina also turned on Emma still pushing her authority "Sheriff Swan, do your job! And get this woman off my lawn." Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. "STOP IT!" her muscles flexed pushing them at arms width apart. Her head turned towards her mother her eyes flashed with anger. Silence crossed them, Snow's face turned from angry to pale. Giving Emma a strange sinking feeling, she groped with her left hand. Realization click, as her mother's voice cut through "Emma?" The blonde closed her eyes realizing her arm had made its home on Regina's boosome. "Sh.." She removed her hand taking off towards her car. Regina's voice boomed after her "Get out! Get out! Get out!" The only thing she had at her disposal where her freshly picked apples. She picked them up, tossing them after the savior who simply ran for her life. Emma dove into her car, as a red apple crashed into her window "Shit!" She started the car and was off in a dust cloud. Snow made her exit quietly; she'd have to speak with her daughter later.


End file.
